The majority of individual states of the United States require an automotive vehicle to have a license plate mounted to the front of the vehicle. Mounting a license plate to the front of a vehicle becomes difficult when the vehicle has low curved front profiles and large grille openings for the cooling system and no integrally designed and designated front license plate mounting location is embodied as part of the front exterior of the vehicle that includes an associated integral license plate mounting mechanism. In such cases, an add on accessory license plate mounting bracket is typically used which is typically molded from a composite material and attached to the front fascia of the vehicle using two way adhesive tape and/or screws. Attaching the bracket to the front fascia in this manner causes several problems. The bracket leaves abrasion marks in the paint of the front fascia that requires costly re-painting of the fascia if the bracket is removed such as in the case where the vehicle owner moves to another state that does not require a front license plate to be mounted on the front of a vehicle. If only two way adhesive tape is used to attach the bracket to the front fascia, the bracket can unexpectedly come off when high temperatures are experienced or when the vehicle is at high speed or when the vehicle is taken through a car wash, causing potentially very serious and costly damage to the vehicle. If screws are used to attach the bracket to the front fascia the fascia is seriously damaged as new non-original holes would have to be drilled in the fascia, which would require very costly repairs if the bracket were to be removed. Accordingly, it would be very desirable and beneficial to provide a front license plate mounting bracket that would be easily assembled and easily mounted to the vehicle using existing fastener locations somewhere on the vehicle; and that would not damage the front fascia of the vehicle or its painted surface; and that would have its main license mounting body, with the license plate attached, easily detached for purposes of taking the vehicle through a car wash; and that would provide a rigid and durable platform for the license plate that would not unexpectedly come off and cause damage to the vehicle.